Many businesses require that communication be provided when certain events occur. One such example is the insurance business, where annual renewal notices and offers require to be sent. Another such example lies with the banking business, where communications concerning accounts require to be provided when certain events occur to accounts, such as exceeding overdraft limits. Another example is to be found in Internet trading, where a customer may provide details and requirements to which a response is required. Yet another example is to be found in share, commodities and options trading, where a contract of some kind may be required. Another such example is to be found where a contract is required which has been tailored to individual needs and circumstances.
In other circumstances, it may be required that a plurality of recipients be contacted, for example in an opinion poll, or to receive advertising or any other offer or promotion.
The present invention seeks to provide a method and means whereby such communication can readily be set up and provided.
One communication recipient may prefer one medium of communication, while another communication recipient may prefer another. The present invention seeks to provide ready means to provide communication on whatever medium the recipient prefers.
The exact nature and style of a communication depends upon which medium is being employed. One medium may require a full and formal approach. Another medium may favour an informal approach. The present invention seeks to provide means whereby the message can automatically be styled and selected to suit each medium.
The required language of a message varies from individual communication recipient to individual communication recipient. In Europe, for example, organisations may be required to provide communication in many different languages. The present invention seeks to provide means whereby the language can readily and automatically be matched to the recipient.
The required idiom of a message also varies from individual communication recipient to individual communication recipient. Formal language may be appropriate for some recipients. Informal language may be more appropriate for others. The present invention seeks to provide method and means whereby the idiom of a message can be matched with the appropriate idiom requirements of the individual recipient.
The exact content of a communication can depend upon within which legal jurisdiction a recipient is situated. A contract, acceptable within one territory, may not be acceptable within another. A different set of terms and conditions may be required. One prime example of this situation is to be found in the United States of America, where every State and territory has its own legal code. Another example is to be found within the European Union, where each member state has its own laws and peculiarities. Variation can even occur within a state. The United Kingdom, for example, has separate legal systems in a) England and Wales, b) Scotland and c) Northern Ireland. Added to that, the United Kingdom also has the territories of the Isle of Man and the Channel Islands, which are legally separate and do not even belong to the European Union. Switzerland has all of its separate Cantons. Germany has all of its states and Italy all of its regions. The list is endless and poses a problem which the present invention seeks to overcome with the minimum of inconvenience.
The construction, activation and direction of automated communication messages has been a difficult task, more appropriate, until now, to the Information Technology department of an organisation than to any other. The need for inter-departmental consultation meant that the process was slow, and that the resultant communication process often lacked desirable features. The present invention seeks to provide method and means whereby automated messages can easily, rapidly and comprehensively be created, allowing other more directly involved individuals to take control of the process, and also allowing organisations, too small or specialised to have an Information Technology department, to avail themselves of automated communication.
Automated communication often requires that a standard document needs additions made thereto. One such situation arises where a stock or share trading deal requires to be supported by a contract where certain features must be selected by the trader making the deal. There is a risk of errors or unwanted content creeping in to the completed contract. A similar situation appears where an inexperienced, unqualified or semi-qualified individual is involved with a contract or other document. The present invention seeks to provide a method and means whereby the risk of error and of inclusion of unwanted content is minimised.